Never Ending
by JenInTheDark
Summary: After the events in Tervu, Washington, the world spirals into chaos. Leon and Helena have to convince Jake he has something worth saving, Chris and his new partner team up with other favorites to stop an old villain, and the forever-secretive Ada is up to something as well. Makes references to my other story, "A Cruel, Undead World". Limited OC's. Rated T for violence and swearing.


_**Never Ending**_

**Prologue**

Captured

Time that has passed since initial Tervu outbreak: 6 Months, 2 Weeks, 6 Days

_September 14__th__, 2014, 10:40 P.M_

All the memories were going through my head like a flash flood—the images were distorted and quick, yet clear.

_My gun was out, ready to shoot anything that tried to stop us. Leon was just behind me, holding the little twelve year old girl in his arms. Ahead was a door with a sign: SECURITY. Relief filling my heart, I open the door and we rush in. He lays the girl on a bed as I take one last look around the door, making sure nothing could follow us in. I shut the door and walk toward her; she looks so tired and ill._

"_How do you feel?" she starts to sit up, almost as if she was forcing herself to try and leave again. "It's okay. You're safe here…"_

_Looking disoriented and dizzy, the girl slowly looks down at the red-toned vest I had given her earlier. _

"_You can have it," I tell her, trying to comfort the child. I pat her head gently. "It's yours now. For good luck."_

_Nodding slightly, she begins to lay back down, resting her head against the pillow. _

"_Thank you…" she murmurs quietly, as her eyelids slowly blink. I sit on the very edge of the bed beside her. Wondering if she was upset about her parents, I start stroking her hair._

"_Do you miss your mommy and daddy…?"_

"_No…they're always more preoccupied with their research…but y'know…I prefer to be alone…"_

_The man was standing off to the side, his own thoughts racing through. When the girl gave a sharp gasp though, he turned to her worriedly. _

"_C'mon, we better hurry. She's getting worse." He looked to me, and I looked at him. We both knew deep inside, we were praying she would make it. _

"_Okay…" I told him, and then slid off to kneel beside the sick girl. "Sherry, hang in there, we're going to get the vaccine to make you better okay?" My voice cracked as I spoke._

_As I stand up to leave, the girl suddenly grabbed my hand and called out to me. I kneel back down and whisper "I promise we'll be back, just wait here, we won't be long!"_

_With a nod, the girl let's my hand go. _

_The memories start flooding back more quickly, and on the backs of my eyelids I saw the sickening creatures: killing, eating, destroying…_

With a gasp I'm finally able to open my eyes, but the darkness that surrounded me tricked my eyes into thinking they were shut. Blinking a couple times, I was able to confirm that I really was awake. A piercing pain could be felt in the back of my head, but I ignored it and tried to get my bearings. My eyes slowly began to adjust to the dark.

Just as they did, a bright light was turned on overhead, forcing me to look away.

"Finally awake, I see. I was almost beginning to fear I had hit you _too_ hard."

That voice was so familiar, but she couldn't think of where she could have heard it…her head hurt too much.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I demanded, trying to squint through the light to see where the voice was originating.

"Who I am does not concern you. You are here because I need a test subject and you are a perfect candidate." Test subject?

A strange black cloak could be seen momentarily, and a glint of what looked to be sunglasses appeared as the man walked around the edge of the light. Even though I couldn't remember where I had heard that voice, I knew it was pure evil and I needed to find a way to get out. Struggling, I realize my hands are tied to the back of a chair I was sitting at, and my feet were tied to the legs. The man chuckled.

"What am I being a test subject for, exactly?" I snapped, his chuckling making me feel uneasy.

"The ultimate virus." He said. My poker face of brave defiance didn't fall, but on the inside I was terrified. All these years fighting against monsters made from man-made viruses…the mention of it was enough to make any grown person scared.

When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"The ultimate virus is one that is constructed from the deadliest viruses on the planet. Ebola, Marburg, the Hantavirus, Lassa; and the binding agent for them all? The deadly combination of the G/C virus and the HL virus."

I heard about the HL virus that infected Tervu, Washington only a few months ago, and I've definitely heard of both G and C virus. But the way he said G/C was striking as unfamiliar for some reason.

"G/C?" I clarified, not concerned about seeming stupid in front of someone whose intent was to infect me.

"Yes, a genetically altered virus that contains the G and C virus and traces of the T virus." He explained. This explanation didn't comfort me, because it sounded worse than any of those three viruses by themselves. He continued to explain. "This virus can't be obtained by simply binding the two—the only way to get it is through a genetic combination of the two."

Genetic…

There was only one person in the world with the G virus, and only one with the C virus.

As if to confirm my fears, another light ahead was turned on, and bathed in the brightness was an older version of the twelve year old girl she saved years ago.

"Sherry!" I shouted out.

"Yes, the very same." He confirmed, seeing as the other woman was unconscious. Her limp form was leaned forward, the only thing keeping her to the chair is the same restraints Claire had.

"Let her go!" I screamed, not able to shake the memory of that frightened twelve year old girl.

"Not until I get what I want from her, which if my math is correct, won't be due for another five months or so." He laughed maliciously.

"Why would you do this?" my voice had lowered to a disbelieving whisper. The man stepped in front of Sherry, so I could no longer see her. As I struggled and strained to try and make sure she was okay, worried that if my eyes left her for even a second she would be hurt or worse, I could barely making out a pair of glowing red eyes behind the sunglasses.

"Because I'm going to make Chris pay for everything he's done to me."

At that moment I knew who the man was, and I knew we were in trouble.

**A/N: So this is a little teaser for you guys on **_**Never Ending**_**! Keep in mind, this is not the direct sequel to **_**A Cruel, Undead World. **_**The next four chapters of this story won't be up until the fourth. **

**For those who are seeing this and were involved with ACUW, I only have four character resubmits from the seven, and I'd love to see everyone back! Deadline is the 30****th**** of this month. I also have a poll up for something related to the series that I'd like some feedback on. Thanks for reading! Reviews make my writing better, if you have something to say (that is relatively nice), don't hesitate!**


End file.
